


Scarlet Bound Titanium: Shifting Stars

by pairatime



Series: Scarlet Bound Titanium [4]
Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Diabolico has been defeated and the demons seems to be taking a break so Dana feels the need to get some answers out of Ryan and Carter. And Carter feels the need to get a collar back around Ryan's neck and the demons, well they have Olympius.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before, after and during 'Olympius Ascends' so knowing what happens during that episode will be helpful. The key points are, Olympius gets the star power, captures the rangers and shapeshifts into them to get into the base but is stopped and sent for a swim by Carter before he can do anything lasting.
> 
> Also, I had meant for this to be more Dana positive but I started writing and she just wants too hold onto the five year old Ryan she remembers and that’s being a problem but she'll get there.

Taking a deep breathe Dana smiled, taking in the full view before her while closing her car door.

Mariner Bay Park was bustling with actives; families, couples and random individuals all running, walking, playing and sitting. Everywhere she looked people were relaxing and having fun.

All taking advantage of the rare reprieve the demons have given them. Almost two weeks and not a single demon had shown itself in the city. Not since Diabolico’s destruction in fact. If it wasn’t for Ryan’s explanation, and confidence, about Bansheera Dana would think that all the demons were gone and it was all over. Sometimes ignorance was bless.

Still smiling Dana opened her trunk to pull out the midsized basket, checking its contents before re-closing the trunk and heading toward the park’s main path looking for the others.

Slowly walking down the path leading around the lake Dana let her eyes travel from the sorority sisters playing Frisbee to the young family finishing in the calm waters; everyone was relaxing and having fun.

Even if the demons weren’t all gone they didn’t seem to be making their move today, she deserved this break. They all did. And clearly she wasn’t the only one to think so Dana thought with a grin, spotting her brother and their Red Ranger wrestling in the grass.

The two men were clearly just playing around and not taking it very serious and the sight of her brother laughing as Carter rolled on top of his sub, penning him to the dirt made her pause.

He was happy and smiling, fighting Carter but not really. So different from how he’s been at the door. He’s been so dark and aggressive. Even after the cobra was beaten Ryan hadn’t stopped lashing out. If Carter hadn’t been there she honestly didn’t know what would have happened.

She needed to talk with them about it all. She’d let Ryan, with Carter’s more then willing help she suspected, avoid her for almost two weeks and she hadn’t told anyone about what had happened but it was time to clear the air.

Continuing on once more Dana broke from the path and crossed the grass to make her way toward the pair. It was obvious the moment they noticed her.

Carter, spotting her first, grinned and whispered something into Ryan’s ear before planting a kiss on Ryan’s forehead and rolling off the man, smiling as he waved at their Pink Ranger.

Ryan followed by cranked his head enough to see Dana and let out a sigh along with his smile, dusting off his pants.

“Hey Dana. I didn’t expect you here. I thought you were with Chad and Kelsey at the beach today,” Ryan asked, crossing his legs as he looked up at his sister.

“Trying to keep up with those two is exhausting. They were at the beach at dawn. Way to early for me,” Dana explained “and anyways I brought lunch,” she offered holding up the basket and setting it on the ground between them.

“You know you’re welcome anytime, lunch or no one. Not that I’m saying no to food,” Carter told her as he peaked into the basket.

“I know I didn’t have to be but,” Dana paused for a moment looking from Carter to her brother, “we haven’t talked, really talked, since we destroyed Diabolico and I think that its time we did. Past time honestly. And I had a feeling a meal will make it easier to keep you pinned down long enough to have that talk,” she finished bluntly pulling a blanket from the basket and setting it out.

“Dana…” Ryan sighed, giving Carter a look.

The Red Ranger calmly returned it. Waiting.

“You’re right. You do deserve answers,” Ryan agreed at last, looking back at his sister, steeling himself as he started helping Dana set out a fruit and vegetable tray, sandwich platter, and assorted odds and ends.

“Yes I do and lets start with that happened in those ruins,” Dana suggested, diving right in as she took a bite of melon.

“Which part? A lot happened down there,” Ryan asked, crossing his legs and squaring his shoulders.

“Why don’t we start with the magic? And Dana wants a talk, not an integration boy,” Carter said lightly as he sat up and pulled Ryan closer to him by the shoulders, kneading them.

“Magic, your magic, sounds good. Why haven’t you used it before and why didn’t Carter seemed surprised by it,” Dana started her questions.

After exchanging a quick look with his dom Ryan grabbed a sandwich, pressing it together with his hands as he explained, “He already knew because he’d seen me use it. When Diabolico tagged me with the Cobra in the first place. We couldn’t morph but we weren’t defenseless. Carter saw me use it then,” Ryan explained to his sister before biting into the sandwich, filling his mouth.

“Why didn’t you say anything? Does my father know?” Dana questioned Carter with a bit of a glare.

“No the Captain doesn’t know, or if he does it wasn’t from us. No one but the two of us -well, the demons would know too- but otherwise, just the three of us know about Ryan having magic and for now it should stay that way,” Carter requested, popping an apple slice into his mouth with a crunch.

“Even in Lightspeed a few people keep their distance from Ryan. Now most of them are cool with him but not everyone and they know a lot of his story. How would they react if they knew he always did magic like Vypra, like Diabolico, like the enemy?” Carter continued once the bite was gone. 

Frowning Dana looked toward Ryan, reaching out and pulling her brother into an embrace. “You having magic doesn’t change anything. You are still my family,” Dana made clear holding him tight.

“I knew it wouldn’t Dana. I just wasn’t…I’m different enough,” Ryan explained as the hug ended. “I don’t mind Carter knowing, or you. And the rest of the team should know I guess but everyone?” he shook his head, “That I’m not ready for.”

Dana nodded, “Okay I’ve kept quite about it this long. I can keep it to myself for now,” she agreed. “But now about what else happened. When Cobrateen went after Carter…

_Cobrateen hissed as it fell back from the Pink Ranger’s V-lancer and Ryan’s Sword. Slashing with his own snake arm it sent out a wave of small blasts to force the siblings from reclosing the distance._

_“I see why Diabolico choose you human, your power is great and you would have served our mistress well. But no more. You have betrayed our Queen as well as Diabolico and you will die for it. Diabolico gifted you to me and I will have you,” Cobrateen threatened as he charge forward, lashed out at the two Rangers sending them both to the ground in pain._

_“Ryan! Dana!” Carter yelled from where he sat in the small inflatable pool._

_“Red Ranger. You may anchor the traitor here. But not for long,” Cobrateen laughed with a hiss as he aimed his snake arms at Carter, blasting the unmorphed Ranger._

_Red light flashed, bathing the chamber in blinding crimson as Carter called out Lightspeed Rescues, his hands came up to shield himself as the blast hit, obscuring the Ranger in smoke._

_Both Ryan and Dana cried out, climbing to their feet and leveling their weapons at the demon while their eyes remained fixed on Carter’s location. Watching and waiting._

_As the haze cleared all three saw that Carter was unmoved, Ryan’s chain and pendent was still tightly clasped in his now gloved hand as he stood in the pool, its water still sloshing about from the onslaught._

_“It’s going to take a lot more than that to break my link with Ryan Cobrateen. He’s mine and Diabolico is going to have to accept that,” the Red Ranger shot back, glaring down the demon._

_A loud hiss was Cobrateen’s response as the demon charged at Carter. Red light flashed and water went flying everywhere as the two went down hitting the stone floor hard enough to make the chamber shake._

_“Carter!” Dana called out as she rushed over, her weapon up and ready. But she pausing and hesitated as the two grappled, never giving her a clear shot._

_Ryan didn’t hold but charged right in, his sword vanishing as he grabbed at Cobrateen with his bare hands, pulling the cobra demon off his dom._

_“You stay away from him,” Ryan yelled as he slammed the demon into a wall, following it up with a solid kick. “You don’t touch him. Diabolico won’t get him and the Queen had better stay the hell away from him.” Each statement was punctuated with a punch, Ryan’s hands glowing gray and red as they swung._

_Cobrateen let out cries of pain as the blows landed, his whole body withering and flailing under the assault._

“I lost control,” Ryan answered softly. “The idea of that demon touching my…touching Carter…” he trailed off his hand touching his bare neck before balling into a fist and grabbing his sandwich, ripping off a bit.

Carter wrapped his arms around Ryan, pulling him to his chest.

“I, I understands that part,” Dana agreed, “If anyone tried to hurt Robert. I understand. But he was a demon and you weren’t morphed. How?” she followed up, her bewilderment clear.

“Ryan’s strong. Very strong,” Carter answered, ruffling Ryan’s short hair with a grin before tearing a chuck off Ryan’s sandwich and plopping it into his mouth.

Dana raised and gave Carter a steady look, “We’re all strong.” She stated before turning back toward Ryan, “was it magic?”

“Magic was part of it. I know I was using it but really; I was going at him with everything I had. I wasn’t holding anything back and when I do that I’ve gone toe to toe with Loki and Vypra. Cobrateen never had a chance,” Ryan explained, setting the sandwich down.

“Wait, you really meant that? You weren’t just boasting?” Dana asked in surprise glancing up from the potato salad she had just started digging into.

“Boasting? When?” Ryan questioned, giving his sister a confused look as he leaned back into Carter.

“When Cobrateen came through the door. He said he was one of Bansheera’s chosen. You made some counter claims about just who you were. And what does being Bansheera’s chosen mean anyways?” Carter asked, resting his chin on Ryan’s shoulder.

“Nothing really. Every demon we’ve fought is one of Bansheera’s chosen. The other demon’s didn’t follow Bansheera and don’t care about Mariner Bay or the human world itself more often than not,” Ryan told the others, taking an apple slice and dipping it in peanut better before offering it to Carter.

Dana frowned as she watched Ryan, “Hold on, there are more demons? Ones that don’t work for Bansheera and Diabolico?” she wanted to know.

Ryan looked surprised this time as he answered his sister “Hu? There are lots of them. Bansheera is just one demon monarch. You didn’t-did you know sir?” he added turning his head to look at Carter.

“You’ve mentioned ‘others’ in general but I’ve never really given them a lot of thought?” Carter answered honestly with a shrug before pulling Ryan into a hug. “If they want to try and take the Earth they’re going to have to go through us just like Bansheera’s lot.” He added confidently, taking another bite of the apple and peanut butter that Ryan held up for him.

“Oh I hope none of them try. Bansheera is enough please,” Dana requested aloud, leaning back in the grass.

“With luck she’ll never get free and it’s only Loki and Vypra we need to deal with,” Ryan said hopefully, grabbed an pineapple spear before leaning into the hug.

“Just where is she? Why didn’t she get free when the others did? Did Diabolico ever say?” Carter asked as he started running his hand over Ryan’s bare neck.

“Diabolico didn’t no. He spoke about the Queen a lot but never actually say very much. I know she was trapped before the end of the last war and that the Sorcerer of the Sand wasn’t the one to do it. Someone or something else sealed her while the Sorcerer seal the rest of us. I don’t think he really said anything more. I remember asking once but then getting sent to train with Loki when I was way to weak to put up a fight so I didn’t try asking again,” Ryan explained, leaning his neck toward Carter.

Dana frowned at Ryan, “Ryan-“ she started until someone else calling her Brother’s name interrupted the group.

“Ryan, Ryan!” came a chorus of voice as a group of kids came running toward them, the loudest two being the six year old Nick and leader of the pack Alora.

“We made it longer then I expected,” Carter commented as he released Ryan from his arms, ruffling Ryan’s hair as the younger man stood. “Don’t forget we need to be at the jewelers at one,” he reminded his boy.

“Just a couple laps then, Sir. Later Sis,” Ryan said as he rose, “Come one guys, race you all to the lake,” he called as he started jogging off with the other kids who were already running full tilt toward the water.

“He still runs with them?” Dana asked giving her brother a wave as she watched her brother run off with the kids.

“At least three days a week baring demon attacks,” Carter confirmed, “Kris even joins him at least one day a week too,” he added.

“Kris? Not one of the kids?” Dana asked, sitting up again.

“What Kris? No he’s the rookie at my Fire House. I don’t think he’s stopped flirting with Ryan since they’ve meet,” Carter grinned, slipping a long blade of grass between his teeth.

“What?” Dana said in surprises as she turned toward Carter, “with the Red Ranger’s sub? He knows he doesn’t have a chance right?” she added with a laugh.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Carter started with a smile, laughing at Dana’s shocked look, “He’s a sub and doesn’t mind Ryan having a dom and Ryan, Ryan need to flex his muscles as a dom. Feel out who he is so,” Carter shrugged again.

“I don’t think I could do that. The idea of Robert playing with anyone else even if it was with another sub,” Dana shook her head. “Aren’t you jealous at the idea?”

Carter frowned, pursing his lips, “it didn’t bother me. Not until the chain was damaged in the fight with Cobrateen. Watching them when Ryan’s neck is bare has been a bit harder,” he conceded, “Which is why I paid extra to have the smith rush crafting the new one. I really don’t like the look of his neck right now,” the dom tacked on.

“So that’s why it’s been so long? You went to a smith for his new chain?” Dana asked, picking at her sandwich, “I’ve window shopped at them but…personally crafted? That’s a big step.”

“I hadn’t planned to. I expected that a full collar, even talking about one, would wait until the demons are gone for good but when we went out to get a new chain, I realized I didn’t want to replace the chain. I wanted it back on him, fixed, better. Permanent,” Carter stated calmly, “Didn’t leave me a lot of choices. But the sketch the smith drew up looks great. I’m looking forward to seeing it around Ryan’s neck.”

Dana nodded and fell quit for a long few minutes. Watching Carter sit there seeming to enjoy the sun as he watched over the park. Completely calm and at ease. She didn’t get it. “He said us. He said sealed us like he’s one of them Carter. Like he forgot he’s human.” Dana spoke at last, unable to stand the silence.

Taking a deep breath Carter turned to face Dana before speaking. His voice measured and calm as he spoke. “He’s not human Dana. He’s not a demon but he’s not human anymore either. The fact he can use the Titanium morpher is proof enough of that. I used it on its lowest setting, was unable to fully activate it, and almost passed out from the pain it was so overwhelming. Ryan using it beyond it’s expected power levels and doesn’t show any signs of pain, fatigue or anything Dana,” Carter said honestly.

“But…But,” Dana stuttered, swallowing hard.

“As the only other person to use the Titanium morpher I knew he wasn’t normal when we first met. The Captain, Dr. Fairweather, and Dr. Talbert also know he’s not a regular guy. But that doesn’t matter because he hadn’t changed. He’s Ryan, the same guy I’ve always known. So yeah sometimes he forgets he isn’t one of them but he _never_ forgets who he’s fighting for or with. I trust him with my life, and with Mariner Bay,” Carter finished honestly.

“But how can he see himself as….he’s not one of them,” Dana said firmly.

“No, he’s not Dana. He’s one of us. And he does know it. But it was 15 years and that doesn’t simple vanish,” Carter answered bluntly.

Dana frowned and looked away.

***

“Oh my, oh my, it’s happening. It’s happening,” Jinxer called out as he scurried around Skull Cavern’s main chamber, circling Impus’s orange and red cocoon. Dashing back and forth to see all the changes in its pulsing glow.

“Already? Is it time for him to rise?” Vypra asked appearing in the chamber, rising her hand to feel the energy coming from the cocoon. “Yes. I can feel it.”

“What’s all this ruckuses about?” Loki demanded to know as he stomped into the chamber waving his sword about.

“It’s little Impus. He’s about to become all grown up,” Vvpra explained, her voice filled with glee.

“Yes, yes. He’ll be stronger then Diabolico, a fitting heir for our Queen. He’ll crush those pesky Rangers,” Jinxer cheered as the glee become brighter and brighter until the whole chamber was filled with blood right light.

“Arise, arise Olympius, Olympius!” yelled Vypra.

***

When the smith’s apprentice brought out the black velvet tray Carter couldn’t take his eyes off the reflective chain as he reached out and ran his hand around its circumference.

The ‘chain’ wasn’t really a chain. The black and silver colored metal stands coiled and weaved around the thin cord of red forming a single cable. Not the standard look but Carter wanted something stronger then a normal chain where a break in a single link could leave Ryan’s neck bare again. No he wanted his boy in something stronger than a simple chain, he wanted something that would last so Ryan would be collared at all times and the metal wires could, would, do that.

At last his fingers reached the pendent that hung from the wire. The core of the almost round gold oval was an etching of the Lightspeed Rescue symbol, painted titanium, with in its center the red outline of a firemen’s helmet with a star set in place of the House crest. Its image seemingly basic and its meaning clear. But Carter knew what he was really claiming was anything but obvious but he also knew it was right. Just as he knew few beside Ryan and himself would ever understand. But then no one else needed to.

“It’s perfect,” Carter complimented the smith and her apprentice with a smile as he looked up at the women. “You did perfect.”

The smith nodded her head in gratitude. “We are honored to make such a special piece for not only one but two of our Rangers,” She said with a smile, her eyes flickering toward Ryan who was quite as he stood behind Carter, his eyes never leaving the etching on the pendent.

Nodding Carter ran his fingers lightly over the metal cord again before looking up, “Was there any problem with the extra ingredients?”

“None. As I explained your request was not unheard of. Uncommon in a first collar but not so rare in replacements. It did give my apprentice an excellent opportunity to practice her skill with blending metals,” the smith added, nodding toward the woman beside her.

“Good,” Carter said, running his thumb over the pendent. “May I?” he asked.

“Of course. It is finished if it pleases you,” the smith answered.

“It does please me,” Carter said softly as he picked up the collar.

“Will you need a box or will it be worn out?” the apprentice asked, pulling a white gift box from beneath the counter.

Holding up the collar Carter looked through it at Ryan whose eyes never left the pendent, “Box please. The first time…needs to be more special, no offence,” Carter added in hast as he turned toward the business owner.

She smiled and shook her head, “None taken. I hope it is indeed special in every way,” she said as the apprentice readied the box.

Looking between the box and Ryan again Carter smiled “I know it will be,” he said before slinging an arm over his sub’s shoulder, his hand rubbing the back of Ryan’s bare neck as he lead him from the store, “lets get back to my place and put this where it belongs.”

“Yes sir,” Ryan agreed as they both claimed into the rescue rover.

The drive through the calm streets of Mariner Bay was contently quite for the first few minutes, then Carter broke the silences, “Dana’s questions earlier got me thinking about a few things. About what happened in the desert ruins, about what you said mostly,” he said before pausing, looking over at Ryan.

“Which parts,” Ryan asked his voice and expression guarded as he looked back.

“When you exchanged words with Cobrateen. I know you equaled Vypra and Loki and know you once called Diabolico… _master_ ,” Carter all but growled out the word before taking a breath and going on, “but you also said something about the Star Power. Remember that,” he asked.

Ryan nodded and smiled a bit, “I’ve been touched by the Star Power, yeah. That first day…it was such an honor.”

_Ryan gasped as he shoved his sword deeper into the powerful demon’s gut, forcing away the pain as its electric blasts tried to tear through his shield and him._

_Ripping upward he grinned at the cries of pain, of death, as the energy attacking him started to fade until both it and the demon’s cries stopped completely, the only sound he could hear was the faint whispering of the surrounding demons and the heavy beating of his own heart._

_Pulling back Ryan steadied himself before turning to face the dais where Diabolico sat, flaked by both Loki and Vypra. Holding his sword before him he approached the three high level demons, walking up the step until he stood before Diabolico._

_Pointing his blade to the stone beneath him Ryan froze it with a spell then lowered himself to his knees, resting his forehead on the hilt as he bow, locking his eyes on his master’s feet as he claps his hands behind his back._

_Then he waited as he had dozens of times before. To be disciplined for being to slow, to be corrected for a mistake during the battle. For anything Diabolico wished, he was ready. Or so he thought._

_“Stand my warrior slave. Stand and be rewarded human,” Diabolico said as a he stood over the kneeling Ryan, dismissing the sword with a flick of his hand._

_“Master?” Ryan said nervously as he rose to stand before the golden demon._

_“You have bested some of my most powerful demons Ryan. Vypra and Loki alone have defeated you. It is almost time for you to take your revenge on your father and the other humans. Soon we will be free and walk once more in the mortal realm.” Diabolico explained as he looked at the assembled demons. “And you Ryan will help us reclaim it.”_

_“Anything for you master Diabolico,” Ryan said instantly._

_“None of the humans that submitted in the last war were worthy of being my slave. You alone have proven strong enough to kneel before me but you are still human and too weak to stand before me. I will change that,” Diabolico stated as he gripped Ryan’s neck, lifting him._

_Ryan forced himself not to struggle, to submit as the star set in Diabolico’s chest started to glowed. It cast its light over Ryan, burning into him as it grew brighter and brighter until all he could see was Diabolico’s smile and beyond the burning pain all he could feel was his master’s hand around his neck._

“How was that an honor,” Carter said evenly after a few minutes of silent after having pulled off to the side of the road.

“I was a human but he shared the Star Power with me. I’d seen him do it with Loki and a handful of other demons a couple of times. It made them stronger and it showed how much he valued them, me,” Ryan explained as he looked at Carter concerned. “I know he was just using me but I didn’t know it then. I truly felt-I don’t know how to describe it but it meant a lot to me.”

“I…I can’t-won’t-okay. I’m very glad he’d dead,” Carter said at last.

“He is. But even if he wasn’t…he was lying the whole time. I was a tool, a thing to him. I’m not to you. Even before I knelt before you I was your friend and even now I know you respect me. You aren’t Diabolico. When I had to choose I chose you,” Ryan explained. “I want your chain, not his power.”

Carter took a deep breath and started up the rover again, “I know Ryan. It’s just that every part of me wants to kill him but we’ve already done that. It makes no sense,” he said, shaking his head.

“You didn’t do it with your hands,” Ryan shrugged.

“Maybe,” Carter answered, pulling onto his street just as their morphers went off.

***

Carter glared at the new demon from behind his visor. This was not what he had planned for the rest of the afternoon. He had planned on going right back to his place with Ryan and formally collaring his boy. 

If he didn’t know better, and he wasn’t sure he did, he’d say the demons picked this moment to break their respite just to piss him off because that was what they were doing.

Really effectively Carter thought as he charged at the new demon hoping to deal with the lower level demon fast so the five of them could turn their attention to Vypra and Loki who seemed to be hanging back.

Five minutes later it was very clear he’d miss judged the new demon as it threw him and the other Rangers around with little trouble. Who was this guy.

“Is that all you have Rangers? How was it that you defeated Diabolico? Was my mother’s faith in him so missed placed?” the demon asked the other demons as he marched back toward them and away from the scattered Rangers.

“Just who the hell are you,” the Red Ranger demanded to know, forcing himself to his feet, sensing the others coming to their feet, standing behind him.

“Who am I?” the new demon said as he came to a stop, turning his head to look back toward the Rangers, “Who am I. I am Olympius, Son of Queen Bansheera and master of the Star Power. I will do what Diabolico could never do,” slowly turning around Olympius slowly panned over the standing Rangers, “I will destroy this city and restore my Mother to this world. Not that you will be alive to see it.”

“We won’t be the ones destroyed Olympius. It will be you that’s going to be history. And as for Queen Bansheera; she’s never getting free,” Red Ranger yelled as he and the other charged forward.

The fight was fast and hard as Olympius tore through the five Rangers a second time, taking their blast and punches with ease and returning the attacks in rapped order until all of them but the Red Ranger were on the ground.

“You may be strong Olympius but you will go down,” the Red Ranger challenged, calling forth his V-Lancer and charging at the demon again. 

“How is it Diabolico spent three months unable to defeat you. It’s just as well you destroyed Diabolico, Save my mother the trouble of dealing with that disappointment herself,” Olympius said as he grabbed the Red Ranger by the throat before tossing the Ranger across the dirt field.

Olympius laughed, stepping on the Pink Ranger’s chest, “Now watch as I take your team from you while there is nothing you can do about it,” he goaded, opening his arms wide and grinning down at the fallen Rangers as the star in his chest glowed bright flashing over the Rangers who vanished in its light. 

“Dana! Chad! No,” Red Ranger called out as he reached forward, trying to push himself up, falling to the ground as his arms gave out, “Guys,” Carter called again, pulling himself up onto a old crate as his morph fell away.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be joining them shortly and then I’ll deal with Diabolico’s traitor,” Olympius laughed, starting to walk toward Carter.

Carter pushed himself up, bracing himself as he glared at the demon, “You aren’t touching Ryan Olympius. We will stop you,” the challenge clear in his voice.

Olympius laughed, heading toward Carter until the large demon doubled over in pain, “Ahh.”

“My prince,” Jinxer cried out as he rushed to Olympius’ side. “You must isn’t use your new powers so soon. You need time to get used them to. Come with me. I’ll take care of you,” the supportive demon reassured Olympius as they both vanished. The other demons teleporting away moments later leaving the field empty.

“What just…guys, Kelsey? Joel? Dana? Chad?” Carter called out as he slowly pushed himself up, his eyes darting around the empty lot.

***

“Next time I’m staying with you guys. Fire and rescue would have been fine without me,” Ryan stated as he paced the control room, giving his father and Carter glares.

“No. You were needed by them which is why I sent you,” Captain Mitchell stated firmly, giving his son a pointed look. “Now what do you know about this Olympius? It’s clear he’s not a lower level demon.”

“No he’s not. Diabolico is the only one I’ve fought who’s been that strong. Even Vypra and Loki aren’t as strong.” Carter added as he crossed his arms and leaned against one of the console.

“Sir, you said he had the Star Power,” Ryan asked, frowning as he looked at Carter. He frowned more as Carter nodded, “but that doesn’t make any since. After Diabolico the Star Power should have passed to Impus not this Olympius…unless…”

“Unless what?” Carter asked raising a brow.

“Olympius is Impus,” Ryan answered, “If the Star Power did transfer to Impus it might have been enough power to force him to grow up. To become this Olympius which would also explain why he stopped. His body hasn’t become accustom to the power and he was over taxing himself using the powers like he was. Even Diabolico didn’t relay on the Star Power that often and he was given it as an adult,” he explained as he paced the room.

“What? Diabolico wasn’t using his full power?” Captain Mitchell asked suspired.

“His full personal power yes, but not the Star Power, not until that last battle. By then he was using all the power he had at his disposal but normally he didn’t like using the Queen’s power. It’s why he never attacked himself until the Queen gave him a deadline. He had to deal with us personally because nothing else he had tried was working. So he _was_ forced to use the Star Power at the end hoping it would be enough but even it wasn’t, not in the end.” Ryan explained slowly.

“Why? Olympius doesn’t seem to care about limiting how he uses it. I’m fairly sure it was the Star Power he used to capture the other. The star glowed when it took them anyways. We need to get them free,” Carter remarked as he started pacing the command center as well.

“He’s young. He’s new and untested. He was trying to prove he’s strong and powerful. That he belongs on top like Diabolico had been. But he wasn’t ready to use that kind of power, he clearly doesn’t understand the risks. That must be why he had to leave,” Ryan speculated, “And he must be holding the others somewhere, we just need to find them. Are the scans picking up anything?” he asked the tech manning the city sensors.

“Anything?” Carter added in turning toward the tech as well.

“No Sirs. We are scanning for their morphers or power signature but so far we haven’t found anything,” the tech explained.

“Keep looking, we’ll find them,” Captain Mitchell said nodding to the man, “until then you two need to get some rest. We need you both on the top of your game once we find them,” the Captain ordered the two men.

“Captain, we can help-“ Carter started to protest until he was cut off by Captain Mitchell.

“Carter. We have everyone looking but when we find them the rest of us can’t go get them. You two need to be ready to face whoever or whatever is holding them,” Captain Mitchell made clear.

“Fine. I guess a few minutes rest won’t hurt. But the moment you find anything,” Carter bargained with the head of LightSpeed.

“The very moment,” Captain Mitchell agreed, “now both of you go get some rest.”

***

“I can’t believe my father just expects us to wait and do nothing,” Ryan ranted, throwing a pillow across the Ranger’s common room.

Carter shrugged as he fell into the sofa, “He’s not wrong about us needing to be ready. Olympius took all five of us on and walked away with the others. The two of us will need everything we have to take him on and get the others back.”

“Maybe. But I still can’t stand waiting, Sir,” Ryan complained as he absently scratched his neck.

“Then lets use this time to finish what Olympius’s arrival interruptive boy,” Carter suggested as he stood and headed into their shared room, taking the white box from his dresser before returning to the main room.

“Sir,” Ryan responded as his gaze landed on the box. His hand going to his neck, “Master,” he rephrased as he pulled off black shirt and knelt down before Carter, bowing his head.

Pulling the collar from the box Carter ran it through his fingers before shifting his gaze toward the kneeling Ryan. Studying the younger man for a minute before speaking. “That’s several times over the last two weeks. Why use that title? You didn’t before but now... what changed?” the dom questioned, reaching out and wrapping his hands around Ryan’s neck tilting it upward.

“It felt right when I gave you my anchor…and then with the rest of what happened in the desert ruin, Sir. You are my master. Now and always,” Ryan answered unflinchingly as he held himself extremely still.

“The desert ruin,” Carter repeated, frowning.

_The lion’s share of Cobrateen degenerating body slide off Ryan’s sword while one of the demon’s disconnected limbs dissolved in Ryan’s other magically glowing hand leaving nothing of the cobra monster behind but the fading echo if the demon’s cry._

_“Ryan, Dana, are you both okay? You guys did it. You beat Cobrateen,” Carter congratulated, morph fading as he slowly stood up, still shaking his legs to get more of the water off from his time in the pool._

_“Ryan…How did you? You ripped him apart,” Dana asked troubled as she opened her visor and stepped forward to reaching out and laying a hand on her brother’s shoulder._

_“Yes I did,” Ryan’s voice answered, his voice hollow, his eyes focused on the last of Cobrateen’s form as it faded away. Ryan was frozen, still and unmoving until Dana’s hand touched him._

_Dana let out a cry as she was roughly shoved away almost falling over from the force and surprise, “don’t touch me…I…stay away,” Ryan ordered as he backed away from the other two._

_“Ryan?” Dana started confused until Carter’s voice spoke over her._

_“What happened Ryan? Are you hurt,” Carter questioned, stepping forward passed Dana and closer to Ryan, leaving less then a couple feet between them._

_“I’m…I just...I tore him apart,” Ryan whispered as he began wiping his hands on his pants over and over again._

_“It’s okay Ryan. We came here to destroy him. It’s okay,” Carter said calmly, stepping closer and reaching out for his boy._

_“No. I didn’t just destroy him. I made him feel-I wanted him to die slowly, painfully. And I want to do it again Carter,” Ryan stated, stepping away from Carter._

_“Ryan,” Carter started, stopping when the chamber was filled with a bright yellow-green glow as the portal pulsed followed by the whole chamber shaking._

_“What’s happening? Is something else coming through?” Dana asked, stepping toward it, her V-lancer raised._

_Clothing his eyes and taking a slow breathe Ryan shook his head, “No, it’s energy. Far more than the door or this place can take, you both need to leave.”_

_“We’re all leaving, Ryan,” Dana said dropping her morph._

_“Dana-“_

_“No,” Carter said, cutting Ryan off, “Dana’s right, we’re all leaving,” he ordered, grabbing Ryan’s arm._

_“I don’t belong out there,” Ryan yelled as he spun toward Carter, sword swinging._

_The weapon clinked on the stone floor a moment later when Carter slammed it, and Rayn’s wrist, into a wall with one hand while the other pined Ryan’s neck to the wall as well._

_“Carter! Ryan!” Dana yelled out jumping toward the two men, pulling at Carter’s arm._

_But the arm held fast as the two men focused on each other, their gaze locked, “You don’t get to decide where you belong Ryan. I do. And right now you are coming with us. Is that clear,” Carter ordered even as the chamber rumbled more and more._

_“Yes Sir,” Ryan answered, his eyes dropping._

“You saw what I did and still claimed me without hesitation. You are my master,” Ryan repeated himself, his eyes still focused on Carter.

Pressing his lips together Carter nodded as he let go of Ryan. “That means…having a master is different from having a dom. At least in the human world,” Carter corrected before going on, “Having a master means you don’t make choices without asking me first. It means there is nothing about you I can’t command or control. That there is no limit to what I can ask or that you will give. Not every dom becomes a master and not all subs want one. It doesn’t have to happen. Do you understand that?”

Nodding before he dropped his head Ryan’s voice was just more than a whisper as he answered “Yes I think I do. It’s not so different for demons sir.”

“It’s not? What does the title means to demons Ryan,” he asked, squatting down, running his hand through Ryan’s hair. “What does having a master mean to them?”

Ryan slowly shifted his eyes between the collar in his dom’s hand and Carter himself for a long moment before answering, his voice barely more than a whisper as he pressed himself into Carter’s hand. “It means-to demons it means willingly submitting to the other. No longer fighting for dominance over the other. Knowing they are your superior to you and will always be. That you are theirs to command and own. That you accept that,” he explained.

“It’s not about admitting defeat for us. It’s about not wanting to fight. So do you think of me as a human master you don’t want to challenge or a demon one you can’t?” Carter asked calmly as he stepped back.

The room was quite for a long minute as Carter stood over Ryan neither saying anything but the quite was broken when Ryan moved, looking up, and answered, “Both, neither? I don’t really know. All I know is I trust you and know that this is right. That it is right to be yours in every way. You accept me for who and what I am. And that you can handle that,” Ryan finished, bowing his head once more. 

Carter didn’t answer quickly. He took his time looking over the collar in his palm where the thin slash mark he’d made two weeks before was no longer visible. “And are you mine? Will you wear my collar and trust that I will always be there. That I claim you, good and bad? That nothing you do will scare or force me away?” Carter asked holding the collar in both hands again as he bend down to hold the metal against Ryan’s neck.

“Always. I’ll always trust you. I’ll never lie or try and make you leave me again master,” Ryan answered, leaning into the metal pressed to his skin.

“I don’t expect perfection. I expect your best and I know you will make mistakes, just as I will. We are both human in that way,” Carter said with a smile, latching the clasp around the back of Ryan’s neck.

“In that way, yes sir,” Ryan echoed with a grin as he felt Carter sliding a finger between the metal and skin before pulling him into a brief kiss.

“I’ve missed this sight,” Carter said as he stood, smiling down at the collar claiming Ryan as his, “I never want to see your neck bare again.”

Ryan retuned the smile as he flexed and rotated his neck and felt the collar, “I think I can get behind that idea,” he agreed moments before the intercom buzzed.

“Carter, Ryan, we detected Chad,” Captain Mitchell’s voice informed them.

“We’re on the way,” Carter answered as both men dashed toward the Rescue Rover.

***

“Any sign of Olympius’ energy signature?” Ryan asked the computer tech as he scanned the print outs again.

“Still nothing,” the tech replied after she checked the screens again.

“I don’t understand how Chad and the others got free without Olympius trying to stop them? Where did he go?” Ryan asked aloud with a frown.

“Maybe he was more hurt than we thought when he over used the Star Power?” Carter suggested as he stopped his pacing and leaned closer to the screen showing the scan of the park.

“Even so. Why didn’t he have someone guarding them. One of them being able to escape without anyone stopping them maybe but all four got away and we aren’t picking up anything? Something isn’t right,” Ryan explained as he started pacing back and forward across Command.

“You’re right, it does feel off. Something has been bugging me since Kelsey found us but I’m not sure what it is,” Carter added, still frowning as he studies the display.

“Yeah, she said the others were free too but have you-wait, why is the entry gate opening?” Ryan asked, stopping his pacing to look at the display board.

“What? Why would anyone be using it?” Carter questioned as he headed over to the security station and started cycling through the security feeds, stopping when he reached the one just outside the entry gate. “Vypra! Dr. Fairweather close the entry gate, now,” he shouted into the intercom.

“We need to get down there. Something’s going on,” Ryan said as he ran toward the door, Carter right behind in.

“Take the side rout through the labs and stay hidden. I’ll go in through the main tunnel,” Carter ordered as both men dashed down the condors of the Aquabase.

“On it sir,” Ryan responded, splitting off to take the long round about path.

Carter ran faster, stopping only when he walked into the entrance bay to see a pass key go flying as Joel shoved Dr. Fairweather to the floor.

***

With a gasp Carter shot upright, his chest pounding he could feel the sweat dripping from his hair and down his face as he struggled to breathe as the memories faded back.

_Red and gold flashes of light_

“Carter? What-just breathe, just breathe through it,” Ryan said as he threw off his sheets and kneel beside Carter’s bed.

“What? What was? Ryan?” Carter started and stopped thought the gasps as he reached out and grabbed Ryan’s shoulder for support, staring forward.

_Burning water and Olympius’s cry of pain_

“Here drink this, sir. It will help,” Ryan offered, holding out the glass of juice that Carter kept at his bedside, normally to give to Ryan when the younger man had a nightmare.

Taking it Carter greedily drained the glass before leaning into Ryan, “I…that was- thanks Ryan,” he said slowly once he felt more awake.

Ryan nodded, “After all the times I woke you up it’s the least I could do.”

“I-I,” Carter paused, taking a deep breathe, “it was like I was in the water with Olympius all over again,” he explained as he finally turned toward Ryan.

Ryan shook his head, “I can’t even image what they must have been like. Demon’s are so afraid of water they never really talked about what would happen if they were submerged. But when you went under and all that power was unleashed…” Ryan stopped, grabbing Carter in a hug. “For a moment I thought…”

Leaning into Ryan Carter returned the hug, “For a moment so did I. But I’m okay. I’m here…but I am hungry. Let’s see what the cafeteria,” the Red Ranger suggested.

“At this hour? Sure you wouldn’t rather head into town?” Ryan asked with a bit of a smile, pulling back from the embrace.

Carter looked out their portholes at the open ocean for a long moment before answering, “no. I don’t think I want…I’m good staying here.” He answered at last.

“Of course sir. But is the cafeteria open? It is the middle of the night,” Ryan wondered.

“Without a doubt. Between the night shift and the demon’s not caring if it’s day or night they always have something ready,” Carter said back as he got out of bed and stretched.

“Okay then. Lets find out who’s on shift at this hour,” Ryan said as he grabbed Carter’s shirt and handing it to him before pulling out one of his own.

A few minutes later the two men were grabbing trays and looking at all the offerings as they made their way down the counter of the almost completely deserted cafeteria. 

It was a mixed offering of tacos fixing, which had been the main dinner earlier that night, and the standard breakfast fair of pancakes, waffles, muffins along side bacon and sausages. But it had one notably empty tray. 

“No eggs?” Ryan asked as he pointed at the vacant slot where the tray of scrabbled eggs normally sat.

“Maybe they just don’t get enough people eating them over night?” Carter asked as he too frowned at the spot. “Darn, now that I know they don’t have them I really want some,” he added with amused smile.

“Then just let me know how you want your eggs and we can get them fixed sirs,” Corporal Kelly Sabo said as she stepped up to the counter.

“Not just scrabbled?” Carter asked the Corporal surprised.

“Yes sir. One of the perks of night shift is we have the time to make a few things, like eggs, to order rather than in big batches,” Kelly explained, pulling out a carton of eggs, “And how would you like them tonight?” she asked.

“I’ll take a couple sunny side up then. They go great with toast,” Carter said, grinning as he snagged a triangle of toast, biting into it as he turned toward Ryan, “How do you like your eggs?” he questioned.

Thinking for a long Ryan shrugged, “I liked the way we get them at _Betty’s_. Over easy I think?” Ryan said, looking forward Carter for conformation and repeating the request when Carter nodded.

“An order of sunny side and over easy coming up sirs, should only be a few minutes. I can bring them to you if you want to start the rest of your meal,” she offered with a smile.

“Thanks, that would be great,” Carter said in return, finishing off the toast.

The two men finished filling their plates with mostly breakfast choices before making their way over toward the Ranger’s normal table to begin eating.

“What do you know about demons and water? Did they ever say anything other than its bad for them?” Carter asked after a couple of minutes.

Finishing his bite of ham Ryan nodded his head, “It was one of those things that wasn’t talk about often but now and then it would be addressed. The kind of magic demons are made of is disrupted by living water. It’s why they haven’t attacked the Auqabase in any real way. None of their magic would get through nor can they personal reach it through the ocean. My father knew what he was doing when he had this place build,” Ryan explained to Carter as he slowly nibbled on biscuits and gravy.

“Living water? I’m guessing just shooting them with a fire hose wouldn’t cut it?” Carter wondered aloud before biting into an apple.

Shaking his head Ryan went on, “No. The water needs to be part of nature. Living water has a feeling, energy, about it. I think it’s something about that energy that the demon’s fear. I’d never felt anything like it until the first time I stepped into the ocean to steal the Titanium mopher and there was so much else going on I didn’t think to ask Diabolico about it. But I feel it. Here and the park. Faint but present, and so different from anything in the demon realms,” Ryan finished, closing his eyes, breathing slowly.

Both men said in silence for a long couple of minutes until Kelly appeared plants in hand, “orders up sirs,” the Corporal said sliding the eggs before each man. “Is there anything else either of you two need?”

“No. I’m good, you Ryan?” Carter asked, taking a slice of toast and poking it into the yoke of his egg.

Opening his eyes Ryan shook his head, “No, no, this is great. Thank you Kelly,” Ryan said with a smile.

“You’re welcome. If you change your mind just give me a call and sir, your collar is very nice. It fits you both,” Kelly added with a smile before nodding and heading back toward the counter.

“It does look good on you,” Carter smirked as he reached over, running his hand along Ryan’s neck until he held the pendent between his fingers, “very good.”

Ryan returned the smile as he otherwise held very still, “it feels good too sir.”

Letting the pendent drop from his fingers Carter sat back, still smiling, “So tell me more about how water affects them. Olympius was fully under water and not just for a moment, will it kill him, hurt him? Any idea how long term?” Carter asked.

“It won’t kill him,” Ryan started even as he cut into his eggs, “It’s not deadly like that. I know it strips their power but I don’t know if it’s short or long term. Any demon used to being on top that find itself without any power doesn’t normally live very long. Olympius might already be dead,” he added shrugging.

“But she’s Bansheera’s son. Would they really kill him? Wouldn’t she stop them?” Carter asked at the unexpected idea.

“Maybe, but given he may have cost her the Star Power she might not care. I don’t know enough about her to really say,” Ryan explained.

“Wow, really,” Carter asked, still stunned as he finished off his toast and eggs. “Wait, what do you mean cost her the Star Power?”

“Olympius had it,” Ryan answered as he looked up, “it was part of him when you both went underwater and would have suffered the same fate as Olympius. Even if a demon’s power can return after being under water the Star Power might not. It was Queen Bansheera’s power so if it can be regained it would regained by her and be trapped with her wherever she is and not with Olympius so they’ve lost that power. Unless they can free Queen Bansheera. Then well we’ll have other problems at that point,” he finished. 

“Yeah, her getting free,” Carter let out a breath, “I’m really hoping that doesn’t happen. But you really think her Star Power might be gone?”

“It would be nice. Loki and Vypra are tough but we can handle them. We will handle them,” Ryan added as he worked on finishing his meal.

Smiling at Ryan Carter let his gaze linger on the collar around Ryan’s neck before he dug into his own breakfast. Diabolico destroyed, Olympius depowered and the Star Power gone. Maybe things with the demons had reached their tipping point the Red Ranger hoped.

***

Queen Bansheera’s ethereal spectral form appeared above what remained of her court as she lashed out with rage. “You foolish child. What have you done to my Star Power!” she demanded to know, calling all their attention to her.

The calls of Queen Bansheera, your majesty and mother filled the inner chamber of Skull Cavern were ignored as Queen Bansheera’s repeated her command, “What did you do to my Star Power Olympius. I feel only the faintest remnant of it within you!”

“Mother. I had them. I had four of the Rangers trapped and was inside their base. We would have destroyed them for you,” Olympius explained as he stepped forward.

“Silence,” Queen Bansheera ordered, her shadowy form growing larger as her voice boomed throughout the dimension. “You failed. The Rangers live and their base is unharmed. Unlike my palace and my Star Power. You cost me a great deal Olympius. Fail me again and I will used what’s left of your to recreate the Star Power.” The demon informed her child and her court before vanish leaving behind only the echoes of her anger.


End file.
